1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to beverage dispensers. More specifically this invention relates to beverage dispensers that control the temperature of a beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide range of dispensers that control the temperature of a beverage. These are used in several applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,148 discloses an automated milk inclusive coffee apparatus with a steam generator that drives a Venturi mixing device. The Venturi mixing device draws milk from a refrigerated source for making milk inclusive espresso beverages. The refrigerated source includes a Peltier refrigeration unit and an air circulation device within an insulated housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,872 discloses a liquid cooling, storing and dispensing device formed by a covered refrigerated unit with a Peltier thermoelectric refrigeration device, as one example of a heat exchanger, connected to a wall that abuts a carton. In this particular device, a consumer uses a handle on the device to manipulate the dispensing device and container and pour the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,863 discloses a beverage dispensing apparatus with a refrigeration structure for carrying a flexible beverage container. Pressure is exerted against the outer surface of the flexible beverage container. This compresses the container and forces the beverage toward a valve. A consumer opens the valve to dispense liquid. The container can be under pressure even when the valve is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,883 discloses a device for the thermal control of liquids or beverages contained in a vessel located in a refrigerated container surrounded by a cooling medium in thermal contact with a Peltier thermoelectric refrigeration device. A pump connects to vessel and includes a piston and valves. Operation of the pump compresses air causing the liquid or beverage to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,774 discloses a non-refrigerating beverage dispensing device that includes a cap for attachment to a beverage container. The cap defines an outlet. An inner tube attaches the cap for insertion into the container and is in communication with the outlet. A second tube extends from the cap to provide selective pumping of air into the container through the inner tube. A valve on an outer tube controls liquid flow which occurs essentially in a siphoning mode.
These and other prior art beverage dispensers have been used in a variety of applications. Recently, however, the popularity of coffee shops has increased dramatically. Some of them have certain requirements that the foregoing and other prior art beverage dispensers do not meet. More specifically, different coffee shops operate in accordance with different business models. In some, the customer orders coffee with the additions of sweeteners or dairy products by coffee shop personnel. In another popular business model to which this invention is particularly adapted, the customer obtains coffee in a cup and then moves to another part of the store to add dairy products and sweeteners. In many facilities using this business model it is highly desirable that the dairy products be fresh for marketing purposes and for overall taste.
This business model has generated certain requirements for dispensing such dairy-like products. For example, any such dispenser must refrigerate the dairy product or beverage in bulk rather than containers for individual portions without the dairy product spoiling over time. Such dispensers must be easy to clean and easy to fill by coffee shop personnel. Customers must find these dispensers easy to use without spilling the dairy product. While prior art devices satisfy some of these requirements, they do no satisfy all of them. What is needed is a refrigerated beverage dispenser that preserves any beverage for prolonged periods of time to minimize spoilage with its attendant costs and that is easy to use by both consumers and coffee shop personnel.